<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Love (Déjà Vu) by corpsepride</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072084">Your Love (Déjà Vu)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/corpsepride/pseuds/corpsepride'>corpsepride</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tokyo Ghoul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love Bites, Marking, Multi, Porn with Feelings, Trans Male Character, Trans Seidou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:42:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/corpsepride/pseuds/corpsepride</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akira and Koutarou give Seidou some much needed TLC.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amon Koutarou/Mado Akira/Takizawa Seidou, Amon Koutarou/Takizawa Seidou, Mado Akira/Takizawa Seidou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your Love (Déjà Vu)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seidou's fingers dug into Koutarou's back as he was eased onto his partner's cock. Behind him, Akira held his hips and pressed sweet, gentle kisses to the back of his neck and his shoulders. He shuddered and gasped as Koutarou stretched him and groaned into his ear, "You're so tight, Seidou…"</p><p>Akira presses her lips to the shell of his ear and whispers, "You're such a good boy, you take Koutarou so well…"</p><p>Seidou whimpers and presses his face into Koutarou's shoulder. It felt so nice to be loved and praised like this… he couldn't get enough of it.</p><p>He gasps, "A-Akira, Koutarou…"</p><p>Koutarou kisses the side of his head, "We're going to take good care of you." One of his hands slides over one of Seidou's hips, replacing Akira's. The other moves to his cock, and Koutarou thumbs it gently. It forces another moan out of Seidou as he rocks his hips, hungry for some friction between the two of them. Akira holds him steady and chuckles, hushing him while she pulls back.</p><p>Akira fishes in Koutarou's discarded pants pocket for a small bottle. She squeezes it out into her hand and wraps it around the strap-on she'd prepared, stroking its length to get it nice and slick for her sweetheart. She uses her other hand to spread his hole open and press inside, relishing in the way he shuddered and groaned for her and Koutarou. She pumps her fingers inside of him, making sure he's ready to take her.</p><p>Seidou bites his lip and squeezed his eyes shut. He was ready… he just wanted them to fuck him already. He wanted to come so bad. His cunt throbbed around Koutarou, and it took everything in him not to move. He had to keep still. He had to be a good boy.</p><p>"You make such a nice cockwarmer," Koutarou breathes as his fingers pressed into Seidou's belly, feeling himself inside his partner. He chuckled and moved his hand back to tease Seidou's cock, and smirked when he could feel the man shiver and try his damndest not to lose himself. "God… you want me to fuck you so bad, don't you, Seidou?"</p><p>"Yes," Seidou whimpers, "I-I want… you both…"</p><p>Akira laughs and pulls her fingers out of him, now wrapping her hand around the strap-on as she positions herself and rests her chin on Seidou's shoulder, "We want you too, sweet boy…"</p><p>She started pressing in. His hole stretched around her easily, and Seidou couldn't help but buck his hips. Koutarou hissed and forced Seiodu back down, causing him to gasp and his mouth to hang open while his partners began to move in tandem.</p><p>"A-Ah, fuck," Seidou's nails dug harder until they drew blood. He was completely at their mercy. Of course, he <em> was </em> strong enough to overpower them both, he'd done it before with ease, but he didn't really <em> want </em> to. He relished in his own helplessness. Any other time he wouldn't be caught dead so submissive or so needy, but he couldn't help but lose all of his composure. He could be vulnerable with his partners. </p><p>He moans and he whines as he's lifted and forced back down. Seidou's legs trembled and he squeezed Koutarou with his thighs as tightly as he could while the man's breath was hot against Seidou's ear. Akira rested her chin on Seidou's shoulder while she rocked her hips, and she laughed quietly while she wrapped her arms around him and held him tight.</p><p>It was all so much. His head was in a fog, he couldn't think straight. Seidou lifts his head and, in a daze, his eyes rest on Koutarou's shoulder. He recalled something someone had told him… he couldn't remember who, though. But that didn't matter. It was something about how ghouls used to get married or whatever… before the Dragon War. Before ghouls could be open about who they are. </p><p><em> You had to mark them </em> . <em> Bite as hard as you can so it never fades.  </em></p><p>The thought had crossed his mind before, and now it was pressing him. Akira, Koutarou… they were <em> his </em>. And he was theirs. He finally made up his mind.</p><p>Seidou leans forward once again and, in a moment of clarity, he sinks his teeth into Koutarou. The man grunts and his fingers dug into Seidou's thighs. Koutarou asks through grit teeth, "What are you—?"</p><p>
  <em> He tastes so good.</em>
</p><p>Koutarou's blood was sweet on his tongue, but he wouldn't lose himself in the temptation to devour him. He'd come to love Koutarou too much to allow himself to truly hurt him— not again. The same went for Akira. </p><p>Seidou unhinges his jaw and presses his face into Koutarou's neck. He pants hotly against the man's skin, blood dripping off his chin. He was sure Koutarou knew he wasn't trying to hurt him, given he didn't stop fucking him or try to shove him away. Maybe he was into that sort of thing… biting. Maybe it only turned him on more.</p><p>Koutarou started thrusting harder. Faster. Akira tried to keep up with him, causing Seidou's toes to curl and his legs to weaken.</p><p>"Look at you," Akira laughs and kisses his neck, "Slobbering all over yourself like that… like a needy whore," she kisses up to his ear and whispers hotly, "You want to come, right? Huh, Seidou?"</p><p>"Yes!" He whines, "Fuck me h-harder… please, I want… m-more…"</p><p>Seidou could feel the heat pooling in his core. He wouldn't last much longer like this. Especially not when Akira's hand wandered to his cock and she began to stroke him with her fingers. It sent shockwaves through his abdomen, inching him closer to his climax. He cried out and couldn't help but start fucking himself on the two of them, ignoring Koutarou's attempts to keep him steady while they did the work. He bucked his hips and needily rode his partners, wrapping his arms around Koutarou while he did so. Seidou buried his face in Koutarou's neck, stifling his whines and helpless gasps and cries. </p><p>The sudden shift in control must have done Koutarou in, because his mouth fell open and he panted just as needily, "Seidou, I-I'm gonna..!"</p><p>Seidou felt a rush of satisfaction course through him knowing what was coming next. He shivered and groaned as Koutarou filled him, so much so that it spilled out of him and dripped down his thighs. He wasn't far off himself… he clawed down Koutarou's back as he came and called out his partner's names. He continued to fuck himself on Koutarou's cock as he rode out his orgasm. His head felt fuzzy and he couldn't make sense of his own thoughts… drool dripped off his chin while he squeezed Koutarou tight and his movements slowed until he finally stopped, and so did Akira. She pulled out of him while he slumped against Koutarou's body, unable to process anything going on around him. </p><p>Koutarou chuckles and lifts him, watching the rest of his cum spill out of the smaller man and letting Akira take hold of him. He rests against Akira's chest while she holds him lovingly and Koutarou kisses down Seidou's neck and chest. Everything was fuzzy, but Seidou could make out a few thoughts. His eyes focused on the bite mark he'd left on Koutarou, and now he felt he needed to extend the favour to Akira.</p><p>He twists around and grabs a hold of her—not roughly, just tight enough to hold her while he sinks his teeth into her shoulder, much the same way he did Amon. Akira yelps in surprise and nearly falls over, and her hands move to grab Seidou by his hair. It was over before she knew it. He pulls away and slumps back down, his head now resting on her chest again.</p><p>"What the hell was that for?" She asks, covering the mark with her hand to stifle the bleeding. He didn't bite her nearly as hard as he could have, or else she'd be in some pretty serious pain. He didn't want that. All he wanted was to leave his mark.</p><p>Seidou laughs while he twists back around to look up at her agitated look. His hand reaches to hold her face and he smiles, which softens her expression as she begins to connect the dots. She laughs with him, and Koutarou leans forward to first give her a sweet kiss, and then lowers himself to give Seidou one.</p><p>The three of them exchange "I love yous" before Akira and Koutarou both lift Seidou to his feet and help him to the bathroom. They'd end up helping him bathe and get into some fresh clothing before they all found themselves wrapped up in each other in their shared bed.</p><p>Maybe life wasn't so bad after all. At least, not anymore. Not when Seidou had the two of them. To think, he'd tried to kill them both before… and now they shared everything. He couldn't imagine going back to the way he was… alone, completely isolated from everyone while he wallowed in his own self-hatred and guilt, pretending it didn't matter or that it didn't bother him. He could be happy. He could be at peace, like he was years ago. Before GOAT. Before Aogiri. Before doctor Kanou. Before the Owl Suppression.</p><p>When he was just a bright-eyed kid who wanted to help the people around him.</p><p>Those memories felt so far away now, but they weighed heavy on his heart as he drifted to sleep, held closely by Akira Mado and Koutarou Amon. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>